yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Darklord
| romaji = Datenshi | trans = Fallen Angel | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | sets = * Phantom Darkness * Extra Pack * V Jump promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Cards * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years }} "Darklord", known as "Fallen Angel" ( Datenshi) in the Japanese version, are a series of DARK Fairy-Type monsters used by Midori Hibiki in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Much of their effects are focused on sending Darklords to the Graveyard and then Summoning them. Much of this archetype have been released as V Jump promotional cards. With the release of Legendary Collection 2, "Darklord" Decks have become readily accessible, with a copy of each "Darklord" previously only available as a YCS prize available in each. Play Style "Darklord" monsters have a few things in common: in addition to being DARK Fairy-Type monsters, they all have high Levels (ranging from 5 to 10) and all of them have high ATK to match. Also, some of them, such as "Darklord Superbia", can swarm the field. A "Darklord" Deck focuses on sending DARK Fairy-Type monsters to the Graveyard and then reviving them; however, bringing back a monster- especially a "Darklord"- requires a more permanent solution rather than relying on one time use cards such as "Monster Reborn", "Call of the Haunted", "Ribbon of Rebirth", etc. It is recommended to run multiple copies of "Athena", "The Dark Creator" or "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord". The downside of using the effect of "The Dark Creator" is that a clear field is needed. One can send one "The Dark Creator" to the Graveyard, then summon "Phantom of Chaos" to copy its effect, though this is a solution that cannot be used for more than one turn. "Sephylon" is extremely powerful but requires having at least 10 monsters in the Graveyard to summon him. For these reasons, "Athena" is the most reliable and best option. "Athena" also works well with "Darklord Zerato", whose effect would cause it to destroy itself at the end of turn. Using the effect of "Athena" you can send "Zerato" to the Graveyard and then revive it, thus resetting "Zerato" and preventing it from being destroyed. This Deck can have many ways of discarding cards to the Graveyard. You can use monster effects such as "Armageddon Knight's" or "Dark Grepher's" effect, or the effects of "Darklord Asmodeus" and "Darklord Zerato", in order to discard cards to the Graveyard. Additionally, you can use "Trade-In" (you run many Level 8 monsters) and "Hand Destruction" in order to combine both discarding and drawing power. This deck, due to the large accumulation of DARK monsters, can also run DARK monster Deck support cards such as "Dark Illusion" or "Allure of Darkness". Deck Types Darklord OTK In order to perform this OTK you need to have plenty of DARK attribute monsters in your Graveyard plus one "Athena". How to do it: Play "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" and then Special Summon "Darklord Asmodeus". Use "Asmodeus'" effect to fill your Graveyard with DARK Fairy-type Monsters. Eventually your opponent will have to get rid of him to prevent him/her from the monster's 3000 ATK Points threat. When the opponent does, once again use "Valhalla's" effect so as to Special Summon "Athena" or you can Special Summon "The Dark Creator", then Special Summon "Darklord Superbia" and use "Superbia's" effect to Special Summon "Athena". Afterward, either Summon a Fairy-type monster or send "Darklord Superbia" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon another "Darklord Superbia" and use her effect to Special Summon another Darklord such as "Darklord Zerato". Use "Zerato's" effect to clear the field and then head for a Direct Attack, performing an OTK. You can also perform the combo with "Monster Reborn". Special Summon "Darklord Superbia" and after summoning "Athena", then replay the above instructions. You may play "Phantom of Chaos" by removing from play "The Dark Creator" or "Athena", and use the removed card's effect, followed by the usage of "Miraculous Descent", "Escape from the Dark Dimension" or even "Return from the Different Dimension". Running the above cards may enable you to Special Summon a "Darklord Asmodeus" that was sent to Graveyard previously. This OTK focuses on the Special Summoning of (especially Dark) Fairy-Type Monsters. Some cards used are: "Darklord Superbia", "Darklord Asmodeus", "Darklord Zerato", "Dark Creator", "Athena", "Hecatrice", "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", and any card that Special Summons the above cards from the Graveyard or may emulate any of these cards, like "Phantom of Chaos". Desire Control Norleras Darklords Darklord Twilight This Deck's main objective is the mill and special summon of "Darklord" monsters with the aid of "Lightsworns". This deck uses "Athena", "Darklord Superbia", "Darklord Zerato" and "Lightsworn" cards to quickly gain field advantage over your opponent, and then destroy all of your opponent’s monsters using the effect of "Darklord Zerato" in order to deal mass amounts of "life Point" Damage to your opponent. This deck also has an abundance of draw and search power to speed up the deck. Utilizing the high amount level 8 monsters this deck uses, you can use cards such as "Trade-In" and "Advance Draw" so you can severely thin down your deck. You can also incorporate "Dark counterparts" in this Deck in order to either search out your "Darklords" or place them in the "Graveyard" for swarming purposes. "Dark counterparts" often best suited for this deck are "Dark Grepher", "The Dark Creator", and "Dark Valkyria" and "Dark Armed Dragon" simply to rid your opponent of cards that may slow down the pace or disable the swarming capability of this deck. Note that there are benefits of using "Athena" or "The Dark Creator" in this deck, but it is advised that you use one or the other. When using "Athena", you can easily summon her using "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" or you could send her to the graveyard then special summoned with "Darklords", "Darklord Asmodeus" and "Darklord Superbia". When using "The Dark Creator" you can send him to the "graveyard" for extra draw support by way of "Trade-In" or "Advance Draw" Due to the high numbers of both "LIGHT" and "DARK" "Monsters" this deck uses, "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" could be useful.